1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garment support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sock support device wherein the same is arranged to maintain socks in an extended orientation about an individual's lower limb portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment support structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,160 and 3,543,763 relative to supporting of sock structure.
The instant invention is addressed to a new and improved sock support device wherein the same is arranged for retrofit relative to existing garments and permits ease of securement and support of a sock relative to said garments and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.